


The Water Doesn't Know How Old You Are

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott's Multiverse of Daddies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alpha Scott, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Good Deucalion, Interracial Relationship, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Rare Pairings, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott and Deucalion go skinny dipping in Duke's swimming pool. Inevitably, this leads to sex.I don't specify Scott's age in the story, so this can be read as either underage or not. If that squicks you then don't read. I marked this as Underage just to be safe.This is part 1 in a series of unconnected vignettes centering on Scott and his various relationships with older men.





	The Water Doesn't Know How Old You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Dara Torres quote.
> 
> Kudos and constructive comments welcome!

Bobbing lightly in the water, Scott drove the last bit of dick into his mouth, letting the head slip down into his open throat. He stayed there for a few seconds twisting his head from side to side, ‘working the pole’ as Stiles claimed to call it.

Deucalion rumbled pleasurably, his hand dropping into Scott’s sopping wet locks, so he could be touching him. “Your technique is certainly improving,” he affectionately observed.

With a wet _slurp_ and a smile, Scott pulled off Deucalion’s dick. He took the shaft in his hand again and tapped the tip gently against his cheek. “I’ve had a lot of practice,” he boasted, suggestively wriggling his eyebrows and grinning up at his lover innocently conspiratorial.

“You certainly have at that,” Deucalion good-naturedly agreed. Scott suckled the tip of his cock. He gazed down at his younger beau and smiled. “I may not be as young a man as yourself, but being a werewolf sometimes does have its advantages.”

“Refractory periods,” Scott named, knowingly. “Stiles went on a whole diatribe about them once. Said it wasn’t fair. That it was bad enough he couldn’t keep with wolves on the field, but to also struggle with it in bed was just plain rude.”

The older Alpha chuckled. “I should’ve known Stiles would have an opinion about such things,” he noted wryly. “And what is it you think, my sweet boy?”

“I think its awesome,” Scott crowed, beaming at Deucalion with a saucy smile. Deucalion lovingly laughed at his youthful ebullience returning Scott’s worldly grin with one of his own.

He gently led Scott back to his dick and hummed appreciatively as Scott enthusiastically resumed sucking him off. “I’m glad that I can be so accommodating,” he happily admitted. “Otherwise, I’d never be able to keep up with you, my horny, greedy little prince.”

Smirking naughtily, Scott flicked his tongue against Deucalion’s leaking slit getting another helping of the older man’s pre-come. “I like how you taste,” he explained, genuinely complimenting his lover.

“Of that, I am decidedly certain,” Deucalion jested. Scott splashed him with pool water and then got busy once again blowing him, determined now to wring another orgasm out of the Brit.

The early afternoon sun deliciously warmed Deucalion’s pale, wet skin. He sighed. Resting his arms behind him, he basked contentedly in the light. Scott no longer needed any encouragement. His fourth orgasm of the day crept up on him and passed through him easily, languorously.

Scott did all the work and eagerly swallowed his reward.  

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Deucalion fondly lauded. “My own little prince.”

“Daddy,” Scott murmured, hauling himself up partway out of the water. He kissed Deucalion’s chin and then pressed his wet lips to his amused lover’s mouth. He let him in.

Deucalion wrapped his arms around his naked lover, holding him out of the water as if he were a tantalizing mermaid that would slip away under the waves if he let go. Tenderly, he squeezed Scott’s pert, perky ass.

The younger Alpha pulled away, laughing, “Who’s the horny one now?”  

“How could I possibly resist such works of art?” Scott rolled his eyes and kissed the man again. “Midday skinny dipping was an excellent idea.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” Scott graciously accepted along with another kiss. He gingerly wrapped his hand around his lover’s flaccid dick and softly tugged. “I’ve never had sex in a pool before.”

“So, you told me,” Deucalion remarked. His dick slowly hardened in Scott’s insistent hand. “Which now is only half correct.”

“Will you fuck me, Daddy?” Scott asked with naked hunger. “In the water?”

“Of course, dear boy,” Deucalion agreed. He pushed off the wet, stone tiles that was his perch, knocking them both into the chlorinated water. “Anything for my sweet prince.”


End file.
